The Demon
by EdittheWriter
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he was done. Oh boy, was he wrong. He fights several demons that want to kill the gods. Oh yea also, I support Percabeth. So yeah. Hope you enjoy! Rated T just in case. Also I will try to upload every few days or so. BTW I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON. (I WISH I DID THO)
1. Chapter 1- The Demon

After they thought they had defeated Gaea, they celebrated. Months after months they celebrated. Unbeknownst to them, something was lurking in the shadows. It was something everyone had forgotten about, yet so terrifying they still remembered it deep in their hearts. It was Αλγκόρθ (Algroth), the son of Ur'in, the most evil and dark monster there is. Αλγκόρθ sat there, hidden in the shadows of the night, remembering the battle fought long, long, ago. Oh, how satisfying it was, torturing all the gods until they broke. It was fun until...


	2. Chapter 2- Some Thousand Years Ago

SOME THOUSAND YEARS AGO

 **-ATHENA POV-**

It was the typical argument. The typical day. It started with Zeus and Poseidon, talking about the usual things, : Mother Rhea said **I** was better, sea storms are better than thunderstorms, blah blah blah. I sat there, thinking about how stupid our family was. Then, suddenly, I felt a sudden powerful being near us. Everyone stopped talking.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" thundered Zeus. **(see what I did there? -EdittheWriter)**

"Entity Approximate Location 40.752040,-74.007690," I said. Being the goddess of wisdom does have some advantages.

"Right, please translate that to English please, Athena." said the ever-annoying Poseidon.

"That was in English."

" I meant real English."

"It IS real English."

"I meant.. Ur… just tell us, Athena."

"Fine," I said , "it means 210 feet from the Empire State Building."

"Right," said Ares, "you guys still gonna keep on arguing or are you going to fight?"

So we all flashed down in front of the entity in our battle armor. What I saw would change my life, and so would it change the life of all of us. In front of us was a demon, so horrible to look at that many gods looked away.

"So this is the Greek gods….." said the demon in a raspy noise.

"Who are you?" asked Zeus.

"Yeah, who ARE you?," demanded Apollo.

Then I witnessed the most horrifying thing I had ever seen in my immortal life. The demon slowly transformed into a human wielding a black scythe. (NOT KRONOS BTW)

"I am Αλγκόρθ (Algroth), the son of Ur'in." said the demon, "and you are my prey."

And With that, he sliced us all with black energy. Never have I ever felt such a large concentration of energy.

I fell down, stunned, and the last thing I saw before I blacked out was the face of the demon smiling creepily down at us.


	3. Chapter 3- Escape

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Sorry Guys, been a little busy because of school (or I may have just been lazy) , but I'm back!

-Αλγκόρθ POV-

Very few have I seen that held as much power as the Olympian gods. I just couldn't believe that their powers came from those pathetic little beings called… What was it again? Humans? Perhaps I had underestimated the human race. If I harvested that power… Oh, to think about all the power I would have! Anyways, now that I've got the Olympian gods under my control, I think I shall have a little… fun, with the gods.

-Third Person View-

Αλγκόρθ (Algroth), smiled evilly as he headed down to the torture chambers. He opened the door, and to his surprise, the gods were gone. _WHAT!_ _How could they have… Perhaps I had underestimated their powers,_ he thought. He unleashed his powers in order to see their whereabouts, but was surprised (again) to see that they were nowhere on this continent. He unleashed his powers even farther and was surprised (yet again) to see that they weren't even on this planet. _Strange,_ he thought. He was mainly surprised because his powers were never wrong and yet the gods could not leave this planet, or else they would be powerless. Then, the gods, apparently appearing out of nowhere, tackled him. He was surprised but he still managed to summon his scythe and hold them back. He was caught **(again)** surprised as he was blasted in the chest with Zeus' thunderbolt. It was intense, and he felt like he has just swallowed a sun (he did that in another solar system). He was overwhelmed, and he knew that. So he teleported away. Where he went, even I could not say, and I am the narrator. What I will say is that he will be back.


	4. Vote

What should I do in the next chapter?

Should I:

Make a battle scene (I'm bad at those)

Go back to the Percy Jackson Era

Do random

I don't f*cking know

I ran out of ideas

Yeet

PM ME!


	5. Chapter 5- Back to the Present

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey, Sorry Guys, but I had like 100 projects in school and I couldn't keep on updating this. I will now be taking more time to write this story. Thanks for your support!**

BACK TO PRESENT DAY

Percy Jackson stood in the arena, sharpening Riptide, his sword. As he stood sharpening, he thought of all the weird events that happened that week. The thundering was normal, as the gods often fought, but even he could tell that the sky was not supposed to split open and emit a blue light. He wondered if the gods were in trouble, or searching for someone, but quickly pushed those thoughts away. What if…

"Seaweed Brain, what's wrong?" asked Annabeth in a concerned voice, appearing out of nowhere.

"Oh.. Uh… I was just… sharpening my sword?"

"With your sword not even in your hand?" asked Annabeth.

He looked down at his hands. His hands were doing the sharpening motion but he realized he had dropped Riptide.

"I guess I wasn't paying attention…"

"Why weren't you?"

"I was just thinking about how this week's events made sense. Like.. it's not everyday you see the sky split open." said Percy.

" I was wondering that too, the gods have been acting secretive. They even canceled our field trip to the Empire State Building." said Annabeth "It seems like they are searching for someone. For all we know, the titans could have came back."

"Indeed, they could have," said Chiron, also apparently appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, Chiron" said Percy and Annabeth.

"The gods have cut off all communications with us.. It seems like they have closed Olympus as well. They only do this in emergency times, yet they have not contacted us. Even Mr. D is gone."

"This just keeps on getting weirder and weirder."

Indeed it did. For when they were talking, Αλγκόρθ (Algroth) had landed near Camp Half Blood.

 **DUN DUN DUN...**


	6. Update

AUTHORS NOTE

 **GUYS, SORRY, BUT I WILL BEGIN UPDATING LESS AND LESS BECAUSE I JUST DON'T HAVE TO TIME TO WRITE ANYMORE. IF YOU WANT TO SEE UPDATES CHECK IN EVERY FEW WEEKS OR SO TO SEE IF I UPDATED. MOSTLY THOUGH, I WON'T BE UPDATING A LOT ANYMORE. (** **NOTE: THIS DOESN'T MEAN I AM DISCONTINUING THIS SERIES!)** **I WILL STILL UPDATE, JUST LESS. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON THE NEXT CHAPTER (coming out this month btw), SO WATCH FOR THAT!**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE, AND I HOPE YOU WILL STILL READ MY STORY AFTER THIS**

 **BYE GUYS, HAVE A NICE DAY**


End file.
